


Small Interruptions

by dancehalldays1993



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series), Chef RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancehalldays1993/pseuds/dancehalldays1993
Summary: They tried to have some fun at night but their children had other plans.
Relationships: Brad Leone & Claire Saffitz, Brad Leone/Claire Saffitz
Kudos: 22





	Small Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know the RPF rules. This is 100% and purely AU.

"Alright," Brad exclaimed as he jumped into bed next to his wife. He looked at her with love and desire in his eyes. She looked so beautiful sprawled on the bed, with her black hair, peppered with streaks of grey and white, pulled into a messy ponytail, wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She laid aside the magazine she was reading.

"The kids are in bed, the diapers are changed, the monsters are scared off, now let's have some fun…"

"Brad!" Claire squealed as he jumped on her and straddled are legs.

"Shh babe, you don't want to wake up the kids, do you?" Brad said huskily in her ear. Tingles went down her spine at the touch of his breath in her ear.

"No," she whispered in his mouth. “I don't.”

Brad smiled and deepened the kiss, asking permission with his eyes, she nodded and opened her mouth and his tongue immediately entered and engaged in a heated tongue wrestling match. Brad quickly overpowered her and let his tongue tickle the roof of her mouth.

Claire sighed in content and ran her hand through the light brown curls of her husband's hair. Everything was perfect.

Too perfect.

At that moment, they both heard a loud wail come from outside their bedroom. Claire froze and fluttered her eyes open and Brad groaned into her mouth.

Claire couldn't help but smirk. Brad was so cute when he was disappointed.

"Be right back," she whispered in his ears and gently tried to roll out from under him.

Brad had another idea. He locked his knees on either side of her legs and put a hand on either side of her head, pinning her to the bed. He swooped down and nuzzled her neck.

"Brad!" Claire yelled. "That's Mikey crying!" The wail was undoubtedly louder now.

Brad sighed. "You spoil them too much, Claire. You can't run to them every time they cry!"

Claire scoffed as she pushed Brad off her.

" _You’re_ one to talk.”

With that she pulled on a bathrobe and left the room with a little flounce in her step. They both knew Brad was a big baby when it came to their kids crying. Their kids had had him wrapped around their tiny little fingers since day one.

The house suddenly shook as thunder rattled and the hallway was momentarily lit up with lightning. The crying immediately got louder. Claire rushed down the hall to the nursery where their ten-month-old son was sleeping. Well, he wasn't really sleeping now. He was standing up in the crib, holding the railing for support. His little feet were stomping in place in anger and tears were streaming down his face as angry welts crept there way on his cheeks.

Claire's heart melted at the sight of him.

"Oh, honey," she cooed and ran to the crib. Mikey immediately put up his hands for her and she picked him up, cradling him against her chest. He slowly started to calm down. His sobs being replaced by gentle hiccups.

"It’s okay sweetheart. You’re ok," Claire soothingly rubbed his back. She walked him around the room, rocking him in her arms. His eyes were starting to flutter shut and his little fingers had curled around her hair.

"Mommy’s so sorry she took so long to get to you,” she smiled gently down at her son’s face.

She drew in a small breath as it struck her, once again, how much their son looked like Brad. Mikey had the same soft brown hair that curled at the base of his neck. Pale blue eyes, hands that were almost as big as his three-year-old sister’s and an uncanny ability to be the center of everyone’s attention made him a chip off the old block.

“Daddy was holding me up.”

Mikey fought his eyes open with anticipation at the word _Daddy_. Claire chuckled. Yup, he was Brad’s son.

"Shh. It’s ok. Go to sleep, baby,” Claire said soothingly as she bounced him.

When she was sure he was drifting off to sleep, she settled him back in his crib and snuggled him in his blankets. By the time she was done tucking him in, he was fast asleep. He had one hand stuffed in his mouth and the fingers on the other hand were curled around the ear of his stuffed bunny. He was making soft gurgling sounds and his brows were furrowed like he was concentrating hard. Claire had to laugh because the way Brad slept wasn’t far off from this. She gently kissed Mikey’s forehead and left the room.

She could hear the rain pelting the roof and wind was slamming the shutters on the side of the house. Claire quickly ran to their room. She wasn’t too old to be scared of thunderstorms.

* * *

"Is Mikey ok?" Brad asked, with some concern. Mikey wasn't one to wake up so soon after they had put him down.

Claire nodded as she slipped out of her bathrobe. “The thunder must've woken him."

Her head had barely hit the pillow before Brad was on top of her again. His lips were opening and closing in her mouth and his hands were roaming underneath her shirt

"Wait," Claire said as she squirmed underneath him. "Pause."

Brad groaned in frustration and rolled off her. "What?"

Claire arched her back. "Something’s poking me.” She groped around the bed and her hands enclosed around something hard and rectangular with a stick poking out the top. She pulled it out from behind her and groaned. It was Alexis’ toy cell phone.

Brad took it from her and threw it aside.

"Play?" He asked, as he looked down at her hopefully. They never really did this anymore. Someone was always too tired, or they were forever being interrupted.

Claire laughed and grazed his cheek with her hand. "Play."

He immediately rolled on tip of Claire, holding himself up on his elbows so his full weight wasn’t on her. Her big brown eyes crowned by her long lashes stared up at him in anticipation as he kissed her hard. She threaded her fingers through his curls, forcing him to collapse all his weight onto her. She arched her body into his, letting him feel every contour and curve she had to offer. He liked how she felt so soft and slight against him.

Claire moaned as she lowered her hands between his legs. She groped at his length through his boxers and Brad immediately felt himself get hard. 

“Fuck Claire,” he managed to mumble into her neck.

Claire wrapped one leg tightly around Brad’s back and used it as leverage to flip them both around, so she was on top. She grinned as she grinded down hard against his strained member. He could feel the heat and the dampness through his boxers as he bucked his hips against her, needing to feel more of her. He reached under her shirt and skimmed his hands up her side until he was cupping the side of her breasts. He slipped his thumb underneath the side of her bra and flicked it over her erect nipples and Claire gasped. Claire had recently let it slip that Brad could probably make her climax just by playing with her nipples. She hoped he wouldn’t test that theory tonight. Tonight, she needed him inside of her. She needed them to reach the end together.

“Fu -god damn it, babe,” Brad said breathlessly as he arched his back. He could feel his cock straining against his boxers. He didn’t think he had much time tonight. He tugged at the bottom of Claire’s shirt, pulling it up as far as his arms could take it, begging her to take it off. Her hair came undone as she took her shirt from his hands and pulled it the rest of the way off.

Her black hair fell messily around her face, framing it. The stark difference between her dark hair and pale skin made Brad suck in his breath.

He looked up at her as if asking permission and she kissed him sweetly on the lips. He was running his hand across her back when suddenly, they heard a scream. Claire instantly rolled off Brad and they both jumped out of bed.

"Mommy!!!! Daddy! Help!" They heard coming from their daughter's room.

"Daddy! Help me!!!" Claire and Brad looked at each other. Claire quickly pulled on her robe and they rushed to their daughter's room to find their three-year-old daughter backed up against the headrest, clutching her blanket to her. Fear was etched in face as she cautiously gazed at the closet door that was slightly ajar.

"Oh, honey," Claire said as she rushed to her daughter' side. Claire sat on the bed and pulled her daughter in for a hug. She soothingly ran her hand through her daughter's hair. Brad got on the other side of the bed and gently rubbed her back.

"Baby, what happened?" Claire asked as her daughter slowly pulled away from her mother's chest.

"There's a monster in the closet, Mommy!! I heard it!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed her little finger to the closet door. At just that moment, thunder clapped and shook the whole house. Lucy screamed and buried her head in her mother's chest.

"Luce," Brad gently took his daughter from Claire. She immediately wrung her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Brad looked over her shoulder at his wife. "I got this babe," he said jerking his head towards the door.

Claire nodded gratefully, pecked him and Lucy on their cheeks, and went out the door, closing it behind her.

Brad rocked Lucy in his arms for a few minutes, stroking her hair. "Baby," he said gently into her soft brown waves. "There's nothing there."

Lucy lifted her head to look into his face. "Yes, there is! I heard it!"

Brad sighed as he pulled his daughter back into him. "Hon, I promise you, there's nothing there. I checked for you, remember?"

"I know, but maybe the monsters were hiding when you checked?" Lucy asked quietly.

Brad hugged her to him. "Luce, do you want me to go check again?" Lucy nodded.

Brad slowly let her go. "I'm just gonna go check. I'm right here, OK?"

Lucy nodded and clutched her blanket to her chest as she watched her dad get engulfed in the darkness. "Daddy!"

"Baby, I'm right here," he groped across the wall to find the light and switched it on.

Then he opened the closet door. "Daddy, be careful!" Lucy said fearfully.

"I am honey, look." He opened the door wider. He stepped out of the way so his daughter could see in the closet.

"See, there're just clothes here," he walked back to her side.

She looked up at him innocently. "Are you sure?"

Brad chuckled and kissed her chubby cheek. "Yeah, babe, I'm sure. Nuthin’s gonna hurt you as long as I’m around.”

Lucy finally smiled and hugged her father, planting a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, daddy!"

Brad felt his heart swell at the little girl's sweetness and kissed her head. "Why don't you try and get some sleep, Luce."

Lucy's bottom lip instantly began to quiver.

Brad sighed and ran a hand across his daughter’s cheek. "Tell ya what, I'll leave your night light on, ok? You know monsters are scared of light, right?"

Lucy nodded slowly. "But are you still sure there aren't any there?"

Brad nodded and ruffled her hair. He tucked her in, planting another kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Luce. Night, kiddo."

Lucy turned to her side and dug her head in her pillow. Brad glanced back at his daughter as her chest quickly began to move up and down. Brad closed the door part way and walked back to his and Claire’s room.

* * *

Lightning once again illuminated the room as he stepped in. Claire was lying in the bed in her panties and bra, having had taken off her other clothes. 

"I though since we kept getting interrupted, I could speed things along."

Brad half moaned, half laughed as he took two leaping bounds to the bed and jumped in. Claire giggled as he rolled her around before settling her on top of him. Claire rolled her hips and rode him lightly. She ran her hands up his stomach, feeling his muscles and soft dad rolls (as she liked to call them). His shirt dragged up with her hands and she pulled it off him when it got to the top.

He placed his hands on her hips and looked up at her. “Ya know I love you, right?” he whispered as he pulled her down for a kiss. They pulled apart reluctantly after the need for oxygen outweighed their need for each other.

"I know," Claire whispered back in her husband's ear. Brad felt shivers go down his spine. Claire tended to do that. Make him shiver even in the heat. And boy was there heat.

Brad's hands had made their way to Claire's back. She smiled as he fumbled around trying to get bra clasp off.

"God dammit," he muttered in frustration after a couple of minutes. "Can they make these things any harder to get off?"

"I think that's the point," Claire giggled and started a trail of kisses along Brad's neck and finally up to his jaw line. Brad groaned against her mouth when the clasp still wouldn't come off.

"I think it's stuck," Claire said finally. "Let me help you with that." She pulled the bra over her head and Brad stared up at her bare chest. Even now, all these years later, she was still just as beautiful and sexy as she had ever been.

Claire smiled at the way her husband was looking at her. She scooted so her center was right above his now very hard erection. She ground down so his member moved causing Brad to groan out and arch his back. Claire scooted down further so she was straddling his legs below his knees and had easy access to the area between his legs. She groped him through the thin material of his boxers as he made indistinguishable noises.

"Claire," he gasped. "You’re gonna have to hurry it up, babe!" She really was going to have to hurry it up. It had been way too long, and he wasn’t sure he could afford a lot of time to much foreplay right now.

She only smiled and continued to finger the skin right above the hem of his boxers. She laughed as he groaned in frustration and impatience. It probably wasn’t a good idea to make him, or herself, wait that long, lest an offspring of theirs decided to interrupt again. She pulled the boxers down, so his pulsing cock was in plain view. She gave it an introductory squeeze before bending down and letting her hot breath flow on to his length. She stuck out her tongue and flicked his tip with it. Making small circles around his head, making Brad groan. Claire made her way further down with her mouth, licking, stroking and sucking. She was teasing him until finally, _she_ couldn’t take it anymore and she took him whole in her mouth.

Brad bucked in pleasure and surprise. "Dammit, Claire.”

Normally, she would stay here longer, teasing Brad and building up anticipation with her ministrations, but she had a gut feeling they didn’t have much time tonight. She gazed up his stomach, right into his eyes and slid her mouth up his cock and let it pop out.. His eyes were dark as he lifted his head off the bed to meet her gaze. She trailed soft kisses from his pelvis, up his belly. She licked his chest and outlined his nipples with her tongue.

"Claire," Brad managed to choke out. “Baby, I need you.”

He wasn’t going to make it and he needed to be inside her. Claire nodded and allowed Brad to flip her over, so he was on top. He bent down and kissed her heatedly on the mouth and down to her neck where he sucked hard. He trailed kisses all the way down to her breasts. He could see her dark-tipped, erect buds in the moonlight. Brad lowered his face and moved it against her nipples, so they drew wet circles across his face. He flicked his tongue over each nipple and Claire moaned out his name and ran her hands through his wet sweaty locks. He took her in his mouth and sucked hard. Claire moaned out and placed her hands on his head holding him forcefully in place.

He sucked one final time and let go. He trailed more kisses down the side of her breast, through her cleavage and up to the other breast. He licked around her nipple area and sucked on that one, too. He kissed down her stomach to the hem of her panties, sticking his tongue underneath the waistband. Her skin was so soft there.

He tugged her panties down, revealing the familiar trimmed thatch of soft, dark hair. Claire was soaked and swollen. He placed a wet kiss on her center before parting her wet folds and sticking a finger in. Fuck. She was so wet. His fingers, which were usually so gentle with Claire, moved in and out of her furiously. He looked at her while he ministered her, waiting for her cue.

Claire stared back at him, a wild look in her eyes. “Brad,” she choked out breathlessly. “Baby. I need you. Inside of me.”

That was all the permission he needed. He scooted up and positioned himself right above her. He bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her head, and then her temple, and then finally her lips. He locked his fingers in hers and held them on either side of her head, while pushing off hard inside her. Claire, not expecting it so suddenly, cried out against his mouth. He kissed her against her cries and willed himself to stay still so she could get adjusted. Finally, she nodded for him to go on. He pulled out of her, intending, obviously to push back in.

There was a small knock at the door. Brad and Claire looked at each other incredulously. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

"Mom, dad?" The voice of their five-year-old son, Jake, came from the other side of the door. There were some more knocks and then his twin sister, Alexis, called out. "Mommy! Open the door!”

Claire let out a small laugh in disbelief and shock. Brad sighed and collapsed against her, resting his forehead against hers, panting. They stayed like that for a minute, catching their breaths and letting their bodies return to normal. 

The knocking was getting faster and louder. 

"Guys, we’re coming. Hang on a sec, will ya?” Brad finally rolled out of the bed and went to the closet to put on some new boxers. Claire went in the bathroom.

"Mommy, where are you?”

Brad walked to the door and opened it for his eldest two children. His daughter was in her princess pajamas and his son was only in his boxers. Brad laughed at that.

"Children, what can we do for ya?” Brad asked as they all walked to the bathroom. Claire was washing her hands, fully clothed in a tank top, and pajama pants. Brad squeezed in next to her to washing his hands. He glanced at Claire in the mirror and she gave him the _What’re you gonna do_ smile. He laughed and turned his attention back to his kids.

"We heard mommy yell and we were wondering if she was OK?" Jake asked innocently.

Claire laughed and swooped her son up in her arms. "Yeah, I'm okay, baby. I was just having a nightmare." Claire said smirking at Brad, who smirked right back.

"A very, very good nightmare though, right?"

Claire winked at him and walked out the bathroom towards their bed with her son in her arms.

Alexis looked up at her father in confusion. "Daddy, how can a nightmare be good?"

Brad laughed and picked his daughter up and made his way to the bed where Claire had tucked Jake in. Brad did the same with Alexis and got in next to her.

Claire reached over to switch the light off, “Alright, we all need to get some sleep.” Claire kissed her son and stroked her daughter's cheek. She then turned to her side and gathered her son in her arms. “Goodnight, kids, we love you so much.”

Brad said the same and wrapped his arms around his daughter who snuggled into his chest. Claire faced Brad and they both shared a smile as thunder once again rumbled through the house.

The four of them were drifting off to sleep when suddenly they heard their door being thrown open and then slammed shut. Brad shot up in bed, coming face to face with Lucy. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Lucy? What's wrong?!" Claire asked as Brad gathered Lucy in his lap.

"The monsters came back, Mommy! I saw them.”

Brad sighed and stroked her hair as she buried her head in his chest.

Claire reached over the other two sleeping children to stroke her cheek. "Tell you what, baby, how about you sleep here for the night, okay?"

Lucy nodded and reached over for Claire to hold her. Claire took her from Brad, kissed her head, and settled her in between her brother and sister.

Lucy sighed contently and snuggled in the blanket almost instantly drifting to sleep.

Brad looked at three of his children and he felt his heart swell (something it had never done before he met Claire). They had four beautiful children. They were probably going to be interrupted for the rest of their lives. But Brad knew, as he kissed Claire good night and laid down, he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from another fanfiction I had written years ago. It seemed like a good, unrealistic, 100% AU idea for a Brad/Claire fic, so here we are. Hope it gives your some levity in this bat-poop crazy world we're living in right now.


End file.
